Recuerdos del Pasado
by Fer Flores
Summary: Descubrir el pasado no siempre es una buena alternativa, pues puedes encotrar cosas no muy buenas sobre ti. Alice descubre esto, encontrandose cara a cara con sus origenes.  Secretos de su pasado serán revelados y su vida no volverá a ser igual.
1. Todo comienza con una visión

_**Recuerdos del Pasado**_

Hola esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste.

Los personajes no son mios sino de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia.

_**ALICE POV**_

Aquí estamos otra vez en un día común y corriente e igual de aburrido en la escuela de Forks. Ya llevábamos aquí un par de años y lo único bueno que había pasado era que Bella Swan se había enamorado de mi hermano Edward y él de ella, lo que me hacia muy feliz ya que Bella era ahora como mi hermana y mejor amiga y además Edward ya no estaría solo. Ella sabía sobre nosotros y lo llevaba muy bien.

Estaba con mi amado Jasper en clase de historia charlando sobre lo que haríamos esta tarde cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo, así que nos reunimos con nuestros hermanos en nuestra mesa al rincón de la cafetería, todos estaban hablando sobre como iba su día cuando tuve una visión.

"_Una tormenta llegaría a Forks por la tarde y duraría un par de horas"_

Eso era perfecto, ahora tendría algo en que entretenerme y sabía que mi familia estaría más que encantada con esto, así que pregunte.

-¿Tienen planes para hoy?

-¿Por qué Alice?- pregunto Rose mientras revolvía con un tenedor la comida sobre su bandeja

-¡Compras no por favor!- Dijo Emmett mientras fingía asustarse y después desmayarse mientras los demás reían, yo solo solté un bufido y le di un golpe en el brazo

-Como si fuera tan malo ir de compras conmigo- Dije con molestia y todos se quedaron pensativos por lo que yo volví a gruñir

-Pero bueno, Emm hoy no vamos a ir de compras- Dije seria mientras Emmettt se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con dramatismo

-¿Entonces que es enana?- Todos me miraron interrogantes menos Edward pues el ya lo sabía, a esta familia no se le pueden dar sorpresas

-Es que viene una tormenta y ¡Pensé en un partido al estilo Cullen!- Dije muy entusiasmada

Todos estaban felices (en especial Emmett, quien no paraba de decir que nos ganaría a todos y bla, bla, bla) y sin más aceptaron ya que era de las pocas ocasiones en las que nos podíamos divertir de verdad toda la familia.

Y así transcurrió el día después de que Carlisle y Esme dijeran que si vendrían.

Jasper y Emmett se adelantaron llevando todas las cosas y equipo necesario al claro donde jugaríamos y los demás los alcanzaríamos allí.

Edward acompaño a Bella a pedirle permiso a Charlie para después alcanzarnos.

…

…

…

…

Ya en el partido todo iba bien y todos se divertían, cuando lo vi.

"_Tres nómadas que pronto llegarían al claro, uno era alto, moreno y fornido, pero no tanto como Emmett, la otra era una mujer con cabello rojizo y ondulado hasta la cintura, tenía un aspecto algo felino y salvaje en su forma de caminar y, entonces lo vi, era otro hombre pero este tenia el cabello claro con una coleta, tenía los ojos de un rojo carmesí muy intenso y algo en ellos me aterraron y se me hicieron muy familiares al mismo tiempo"_

Permanecí helada en mi lugar, estaba muy asustada pero no sabía porque.

Edward vio la visón e informo a la familia, puesto que yo no me había movido ni un centímetro, Jasper noto mi miedo y corrió a abrazarme.

-Alice, ¿Qué tienes, qué viste?- Estaba muy preocupado.

Me movió por los hombros lenta y suavemente para hacerme reaccionar.

Cuando me di cuenta toda mi familia ecepto Jasper estaban del otro lado del campo formando una fila.

Yo solo pude decir –Son unos nómadas y viene hacia aquí- Pero no me pude mover y de nuevo me quede como piedra.

No sabía que me pasaba pero seguía viendo esos ojos carmesí en mi cabeza, no se porque me seguían mirando. Eran muy fríos y su mirada me aterraba, pero no se alejaba de mí, como si me conocieran.

Sentí unos pequeños jalones y un segundo después me encontraba en la línea que había formado mi familia en espera de los nómadas.

Yo me encontraba en los brazos de Jasper, detrás de Emmett y Carlisle. Estaba protegida y yo sabía que Jazz trataba de Calmarme, pero por una extraña razón no lo podía lograr.

Cuando comenzaba a tranquilizarme para mi desgracia aparecieron de entre los árboles dos hombres y una mujer, pero yo ya lo sabía, eran esos nómadas con ropas pasadas de moda y todas llenas de lodo y hojas.

Ya era bastante malo que ellos vinieran y ahora estaban torturando mis ojos con eso que traían puesto, como una amante de la moda no lo podía permitir, pero cuando levante la mirada vi algo que no deseaba ver, los ojos carmesí que me estaban atormentando.

Cuando estuve frente aquellos ojos que ahora no solo me miraban sino que caminaban hacia mí, no pude evitar producir un grito ahogado, fue pequeño pero todos los escucharon y voltearon a verme.

No pude hablar ni pensar en nada, solo presione más la mano de Jasper que estaba sobre la mía.

Los tres nómadas caminaron hacia nosotros y pasaron la mirada sobre cada miembro de la familia. Cuando los ojos de ese hombre llegaron a donde yo me encontraba se quedaron ahí mirándome con detenimiento y después produjo una pequeña sonrisa, yo no pude mantener la vista sobre nuestros visitantes por lo que baje la cabeza hundiéndola un poco en el pecho de Jazz y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

_**JASPER POV**_

Hoy mientras estábamos en el partido Alice tuvo una visión, pero no solo eso, sino que se quedo estática en su lugar con los ojos en la nada, creo que estaba revisando la visión, pero cuando volvió en sí tampoco se movió y estaba aterrada.

Yo corrí a abrazarla mientras Edward les avisaba a los demás algo que yo no pude escuchar ya que ahora solo me importaba Alice.

-Alice, ¿Qué tienes, qué viste?- La desesperación me llegó al no saber que le pasaba y le asustaba tanto.

La tome por los hombros y trate de sacarla del trance.

-Son unos nómadas y vienen hacia aquí- Respondió, pero no me dijo nada más por lo que la trate de jalar hasta llegar con mi familia para ver si se podía relajar un poco.

Pero eso no pasó.

La abrace mientras acariciaba su espalda, yo sabía que estaba así por lo que vio, pero no sabía que era con exactitud y que podía hacer para ayudarla, por lo que me empecé a desperar, a preocupar y enojar mucho, es que me sentía tan impotente.

Se empezaba a tranquilizar cuando de repente se volvió a tensar.

Levante mi mirada para ver llegar a los nómadas. No tarde en darme cuenta de que por culpa de ellos Alice se encontraba en ese estado. Lo más seguro es que algo malo va a pasar con ellos, no me gusta su presencia aquí y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Eran tres, dos hombres y una mujer, y por el color de sus ojos podría decir que ellos no eran como nosotros, sino carnívoros.

Alice soltó un pequeño grito ahogado, por lo que rápidamente trate de mirarla a los ojos para que se tranquilice, toda la familia volteo un momento con Alice pero devolvieron la mirada hacia los nuevos visitantes y ella solo apretó más su mano a la mía.

Caminaron a paso lento hacia nosotros hasta quedar enfrente de la fila que formamos, yo todavía abrazaba a mi pequeña, tenía miedo de soltarla, pensaba que si la soltaba algo malo pasaría y el solo hecho de que a Alice, a MI ALICE, tan pequeña y frágil le pasara algo o le hicieran el más mínimo rasguño me aterraba y me hacia enfurecer.

Los nómadas nos observaban atentamente mientras recorrían la fila con los ojos, en ellos notaba mucha curiosidad, supongo que por el color de nuestros ojos.

No te que mientras recorrían la fila, el chico alto de cabello claro se quedaba mirando fijo a Alice de forma extraña mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, Alice se removió en mis brazos mientras hundía su cara en mi pecho.

Me di cuenta que Carlisle nos nombraba por parejas, pero hasta ahora no había notado que el otro chico, el moreno había entablado una conversación con él. Se presentaron y por lo que entendí el que estaba hablando con Carlisle se llamaba Laurent, la mujer era Victoria y el otro chico que aparto la mirada de Alice solo hasta que dijeron su nombre, James.

Pero rápidamente devolvió su vista, en ese momento pude sentir sorpresa y reconocimiento en su mirada, ¿Qué acaso ya la conocía? No lo creo ya que desde que Alice y yo estamos juntos me ha dicho que no se ha encontrado con otros de nuestra especie antes.

Luego sentí un sentimiento de atracción, lo que me hizo enojar por lo que me coloque delante de ella con ademán protector y emití un leve gruñido. Creo que Edward también lo noto por que soltó un bufido.

Al parecer los nómadas nos habían oído jugar y solo querían participar en el juego, Carlisle acepto ya que al parecer no habían notado a Bella, hasta yo me había olvidado de ella, pero Edward y ella se iban a ir por si las dudas.

Mis pensamientos se rompieron cuando escuche a Alice hablar.

-Jasper yo también me quiero ir- Su voz sonaba débil y apagada, algo muy extraño en ella ya que siempre esta alegre y saltando de un lugar para otro, yo solo asentí mientras caminábamos al Jeep al igual que Edward y Bella.

-¿Te vas tan pronto Alice? Si ni siquiera me has saludado- Me volteé rápidamente porque esa voz era del tal James, entonces si conocía a Alice, pero ¿Por qué ella no me hablo de él?


	2. Cara a cara

_**Recuerdos del Pasado**_

_**JASPER POV**_

-¿Te vas tan pronto Alice? Si ni siquiera me has saludado- Me volteé rápidamente porque esa voz era del tal James, entonces si conocía a Alice, pero ¿Por qué ella no me hablo de él?

La cara de Alice mostraba sorpresa al igual que la de todos los que estaban presentes, pero en ella había algo más, algo como miedo.

-James ¿La conoces?- Pregunto Laurent con sorpresa

-Por supuesto- Contesto el aludido

La chica pelirroja soltó un pequeño gruñido en señal de molestia y algo de celos, pues al parecer ella y James eran compañeros.

Alice tembló a mi lado.

-Pero y..yo no te conozco- Alice titubeo

-Vamos pequeña, no me digas que tan pronto te haz olvidado de mí, por que yo de ti no- No me gusto como le hablaba a MI ALICE por lo que la abrace interponiéndome entre ellos.

-Ya vámonos Al- Le dije al oído mientras le daba pequeños empujones para llegar al auto.

-Espera Jasper- Me detuvo Alice para después dirigirse a James-¿Tu de donde me conoces? Por que estoy segura de que nunca te eh visto en mi vida.

-Quizás no en está, pero en tu antigua vida como humana, sí- Dijo James con un tono arrogante

Me quede en shock, él conocía a mi pequeña cuando fue humana, no lo podía creer pues ni siquiera Alice recordaba algo de su pasado después de su transformación, como ese tipo sí.

Reaccione cuando sentí el peso de Alice venirse abajo, trate de agarrarla, pero callo de rodillas al duelo soltando algunos sollozos.

_**ALICE POV **_

-Espera Jasper- Todavía no podía irme, por más aterrada que estuviera tenía que saber como James me conocía- ¿Tu de donde me conoces? Por que estoy segura de que nunca te eh visto en mi vida- Le dije mientras vi que ponía una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Quizás no en estás, pero en tu antigua vida como humana, sí- Me dijo en un tono arrogante

No supe como responder, un gran dolor me invadió, trate de recordar algo, pero no había nada como si todos mis recuerdos humanos los hubieran borrado, eso era muy frustrante.

No me pude contener más y empecé a caer, sentí las manos de Jasper rozar mis hombros pero me impacte de rodillas en el piso y empezaron a salir pequeños sollozos de mí.

Una imagen llegó a mi cabeza, _"Una habitación pequeña con todo pintado de blanco y paredes acolchadas" _

La desesperación me consumió.

-Pero, pero ¿Cómo?- Pregunte atónita

-Fue hace mucho tiempo en Biloxi, Mississippi, es una larga historia, pero si me acompañas yo te la puedo contar

-¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?- Pregunto Jasper con un tono molesto

-Tendrán que confiar en mí- De nuevo esa sonrisa que no me da ni un poquito de confianza

-Creo saber como asegurarnos de que la conoces, ¿Edward vez algo que nos pueda servir?- Dijo Carlisle

-James, puedes recordar cuando viste a Alice antes, por favor- Dijo Edward

-Claro, por qué no- Lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Edward asentía con aprobación, cerrando los ojos mientras se concentraba.

De nuevo las imágenes me atacaron, _"Muchas luces y un gran salón con gente disfrazada"_

-Vi la imagen de Alice bailando con James en lo que parecía un baile de disfraces hace mucho tiempo, además es un recuerdo muy claro de la Alice humana- Dijo mientras abría los ojos.

Entonces él si me conoció antes, yo tengo que saber más, quizás él era la respuesta a ese hueco en mi cabeza, a esa parte en blanco, a ese agujero negro que cada que intentaba accesar se borraba y dejaba un gran vacío y dolor a su pasó, a mi memoria humana.

Pero si es así lo descubriría muy pronto.

-Necesito que me cuentes esa historia- Dije casi en un susurro

-Claro pequeña- Me dedico una sonrisa en la que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes, pero al decir esas palabras un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

...

Este capi estuvo algo corto, pero de aqui empieza lo bueno

Un abrazo y me encantaria q me dejaran un RR con todas sus opiniones, hasta el proximo capi.

BYE


	3. Es dificil decir adios

_**RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**_

_**ALICE POV**_

-Necesito que me cuentes esa historia- Dije casi en un susurro

-Claro pequeña- Me dedico una sonrisa en la que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes, pero al decir esas palabras un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Yo todavía estaba hincada sobre el piso por lo que intente levantarme con la ayuda de Jasper. Ya de pie me volteé para quedar frente a mi familia y poder observar sus caras.

Emmett y Rose estaban sorprendidos y algo enojados, OK, estaban muy furiosos, Carlisle y Esme estaban serenos pero se les notaba la preocupación. Edward estaba muy ocupado tratando de llevarse a Bella, pero ella no se quería ir por que estaba preocupada por mí y es que ella se convirtió en un hermana muy querida, y Jasper, MI JASPER, él era una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos, lo podía notar por como me miraba con ternura y comprensión con algo de preocupación, pero cuando miraba a James su expresión cambiaba totalmente, lo veía con ira, enojo, desconfianza y ¿celos?, pues no lo se pero a mí eso me pareció.

Yo no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar ya que ni yo misma sabía que hacer, tenía miedo y curiosidad por saber más de mí, pero algo en mi interior me decía que cuando lo descubriera me arrepentiría de esa decisión. Ya no aguantaba más, la curiosidad estaba ganando la partida.

-Alice ¿Vienes?- La voz de James rompió mis pensamientos y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que todos me miraban fijamente y James había extendido su mano para que yo la tomara.

Dude pero la acepte, pero al momento de tocar su mano una nueva visión me embargo.

"_Yo estaba corriendo por el bosque, estaba toda empapada y llena de lodo, de vez en cuando me tropezaba o caía y paraba un poco para poder tomar aire, pero seguía corriendo por que detrás de mí venia James. Cuando al fin me alcanzó me tomo por el brazo haciéndome gritar de dolor, pero un segundo después algo lo lanzo lejos de mí provocando que cayera abruptamente en el piso"_

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Algo que va a pasar?, no lo creo ya que yo me veía muy distinta o ¡ALGO QUE YA PASÓ! Eso era exactamente, era el pasado.

Aun con el miedo en mis ojos apreté su mano y el comenzó a caminar, pero algo me detuvo y al voltear mi mirada vi a Jasper que sujetaba fuertemente mi otra mano.

-Alice no puedes, no debes ir- Dijo mirándome con suplica en sus ojos.

-Jazz, por favor confía en mí- Le dije tratando de calmarlo y mirando directamente a sus ojos para que comprobase mis palabras.

-Claro que confío en ti- Giro la cabeza hacía James en forma de amenaza- Pero en él nunca.

-Yo no le haría nada a Alice, solo pretendo ayudarla- Contesto James tratando de explicarse pero yo note algo de mentira en sus palabras, pero yo no podía darme el lujo de demostrar mis miedos y preocupaciones, no en frente de Jasper ya que si las notaba menos me dejaría ir.

Trate de alejar el pensamiento anterior y mantenerme serena.

-Óyeme bien, si le pasa algo a Alice por más minúsculo que sea, no te lo…

-Jasper por favor- Lo interrumpí mientras todo en mi interior gritaba por ponerse a llorar –Estaré bien, te lo prometo, además tu sabes mejor que nadie lo importante que es esto para mí.

-Esta bien, pero por favor prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho- Me abrazo fuertemente haciéndome que soltara la mano de James.

-Claro que si MI AMOR y además yo se cuidarme solita- Lo ultimo se lo dije mientras rozaba mi nariz sobre la suya.

Me separe un poco de él para quedar frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos para después poner mis manos sobre su cara y acercarla más a la mía.

Nos besamos casi con desesperación, pero era un beso lleno de ternura y con mucha necesidad, como si no nos hubiéramos besado en mucho tiempo y nuestros labios rogaban por jamás separarse y era lo que yo más deseaba en ese momento por que tenía miedo, miedo de separarme de Jasper, de ya no volver a verlo, de ya no sentir sus caricias, de ya no volver a besarlo como lo estaba haciendo en esté momento, MIEDO de ya no volver a su lado nunca.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me separe de él y empecé a caminar junto a James, no sin antes dedicarle un "TE AMO" y una mirada cargada de amor.

No pude regresar mi mirada hacia atrás, sabía que sí lo hacía me arrepentiría de irme. Y yo necesitaba esto, descubrir lo más posible sobre estas cosas y esta era la única manera de lograrlo.

_**JASPER POV**_

Estuve varios minutos contemplando el horizonte después de que Alice desapareció por él, recordando ese beso que nos dimos minutos antes, todavía podía sentir sus calidos labios sobre los míos con ese maravilloso sabor y cargado de todos esos hermosos sentimientos que nos teníamos, por algún motivo también sentía ese beso como el ultimo lo que me hacia aferrarme más a ese recuerdo.

Regrese la mirada hacia donde estaba mi familia, también estaban Laurent y Victoria platicando amenamente con Carlisle.

-Vamos a regresar a nuestra casa, nos pueden acompañar si ustedes quieren- Les dijo Carlisle a los nómadas restantes con si siempre tono cortes.

-Claro, además me gustaría que me hablaras más sobre tu dieta y forma de vida- Dijo Laurent con entusiasmo

-También necesitamos un lugar para esperar a James, claro, si es que vuelve después de su plática con la pequeña- Victoria dijo esto con un tono claro de molestia y algo de celos.

Iba a discutir sobre su "Si es que vuelve", pero no estaba de humor para una discusión, no ahora.

-Rosalie, Esme y Emmett les mostraran el camino- Dicho esto ellos asistieron y echaron a correr seguidos de los nómadas.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos Carlisle le dijo a Edward- Será mejor que lleves a Bella a su casa, ya después nos alcanzaras.

-Cuídense- Dijo Edward mientras casi arrastraba a Bella, quien no se quería ir, y la metía en el Jeep.

Carlisle se acerco hacia donde yo me encontraba y me miraba con gesto preocupado, pues yo no me había movido de mi posición y tampoco había soltado ni una sola palabra.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo?- Me pregunto mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo que en estos momentos si que necesitaba.

-Eso creo, no estoy muy seguro- Le dije con sinceridad, pues no tenia sentido negar lo obvio y no le iba a mentir a mi padre pues era de las personas a las que más confianza le tenía.

-Jasper, Alice va a estar bien, ella es muy fuerte y tu mejor que nadie sabe eso, a parte ella tiene que descubrir su pasado tarde o temprano, eso es algo a lo que no se le puede dar más vueltas.

-Claro que lo se Carlisle, solo que me frustra demasiado no saber como esta, ¿Qué tal si su pasado no es como se lo imagina? o peor ¿Y si ese tal James no es quien dice ser? Y le hace algo a mi pequeña- Lo dije muy rápido soltando todo el aire y todas las emociones que tenía guardadas, preocupación, enojo, celos y muchas más.

- Jasper por favor tranquilízate, todas estas emociones me están empezando a afectar- Dijo Carlisle perdiendo la seriedad y tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

-Lo siento- Yo lo sabía, no debía desbordarme así, pero no lo pude evitar, estoy tan confundido y tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que esperare a estar solo para poder sacar todo sin afectar a nadie más pues ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

-No importa, ya estoy bien y ahora vamos a casa, nos deben estar esperando- Asentí mientras corríamos en dirección a la mansión Cullen.

Cuando ya estábamos a medio camino recordé que no había salido a cazar desde hace más de una semana y la garganta ya me quemaba, además esta era una buena oportunidad para poder pensar las cosas con claridad y controlar mis emociones.

Me pare en seco y Carlisle me siguió, antes de que me preguntara algo yo hable.

-Carlisle creo que voy a ir a cazar un rato, ya lo necesito y quiero estar un rato solo para pensar las cosas claramente

Él solo asintió pues sabía que era verdad y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la casa.

Yo seguí otro camino para adentrarme más al bosque, ya en un lugar más alejado y seguro, en donde no pudiera dañar a nadie con mis corrientes emocionales, así que empecé a soltarme, primero la ira, por lo que comencé a golpear todo lo que encontré a mi paso, como árboles y rocas, creo que rompí más de 10 en mi ataque, después seguí con los celos y a mí mente llegaron cientos de preguntas sobre si Alice me podría cambiar por ese tipo una vez que supiera todo y yo no la culparía pues él le ha ayudado más que yo en el tema de sus orígenes, pero cuando los celos se fueron todas esas dudas también y comprendí lo estupido que era en pensar en eso pues nos amamos más que nada en el mundo, y por ultimo llego la preocupación llenándome más que las demás pues nuevas preguntas aparecieron sobre el bienestar de Alice y como se encontraría ahora, tuve que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para no salir a buscarla en ese momento, pero al fin pasó todo y yo ya me sentía más tranquilo pero no por eso menos preocupado por mi pequeña, por eso decidí que era hora de ir a cazar.

Corrí otro tramo del bosque, cace lo primero que encontré pues ya quería regresar a la casa, ahí era más probable saber noticias de Alice, por lo que en cuanto me sentí satisfecho, eche a correr en dirección de la casa.

**Aqui el nuevo capi, espero que les guste tanto como a mí y en el proximo sabremos a donde se fueron Alice y James y que planea esté decirle...**

**Un abrazo y no olviden dejar sus RR con su opinion, se cuidan y hasta el proximo capi...**

**BYE**


	4. La historia empieza a revelarse

_**RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**_

_**ALICE POV**_

Iba corriendo por el bosque siguiendo a James, ya llevábamos un tiempo desde que dejamos a mi familia en el prado, pero no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Sentía un hueco en el pecho y cada vez se iba haciendo más grande conforme nos alejábamos de mi familia y en especial de Jasper.

Trataba de ver el futuro de mi familia para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos Alice, te estas quedando atrás- Dijo James con una sonrisa, así que quería una competencia, pues la tendrá ya que yo soy casi tan rápida como Eddy.

Apresure mi paso para acercarme más a él, cuando una visión me llegó haciendo que frenara en seco.

"_Momentos después de habernos ido James y yo, Jasper intentaba correr hacia el bosque para poder ir por mí, pero Emmett y Carlisle lo sujetaron por los brazos para que no fuera a cometer un error"_

En ese momento la visión se desvaneció dándome a entender que Jazz había cambiado de decisión, para después llegarme otra visión.

"_Carlisle hablando con Jazz en medio del prado para después irse en dirección a nuestra casa, pero Jasper se desvió para ir a cazar"_

Creo que Carlisle lo convenció de que todo iba a estar bien, pero ¿En verdad iba a estarlo?, no lo se, por eso me aterraba tanto. Yo siempre estaba acostumbrada a saber que iba a pasar, a ir un paso delante de todo y todos, y simplemente no saber que va ha suceder me frustra demasiado, me siento tan débil e impotente en ese sentido.

No me di cuenta cuanto llevamos corriendo hasta que James paro y yo le seguí, nos encontrábamos en un claro despejado, muy lindo por cierto, pero lo que en realidad llamo mi atención fue una pequeña cabaña, parecía abandonada ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni se percibía ningún olor reciente, pero estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar para hablar- Yo asentí extrañada pues aun no sabía por que nos habíamos tenido que alejar tanto.

-OK, empieza- Estaba nerviosa e impaciente, también quería que esto terminara lo más rápido posible, por lo que mi voz sonó muy rápida y sin contener nada.

-Bueno, pero ¿Porqué tanta prisa?- ¿Cómo que porque tanta prisa? ¿Qué no había sido él el que insistía en contarme todo lo antes posible? Claro yo quería saber, pero esto no era idea mía.

-Por favor empieza de una buena vez- Dije molesta - No me siento comoda en este lugar- En realidad no era el lugar sino la compañía.

-¿Si quieres podemos entrar a la cabaña?, para estar más cómodos por supuesto- OK, esto definitivamente no me gustaba, la verdad, comenzaba a asustarme.

No se en que estaba pensando al ir a mitad de la nada, lejos de mi familia y de MI JASPER, con un completo extraño.

-Sin más rodeos James, lo que tengas que decir lo dirás aquí y ahora- Me decidí a decir al fin con tono tajante y con una mirada para que supiera que hablaba enserio.

-Como quieras- Dijo con aburrimiento- Todo empezó la noche en que los Brandon dieron una fiesta de disfraces.

-espera ¿Dijiste Brandon?- Ese nombre se me hacia demasiado familiar pero no recuerdo haberlo escuchando antes.

-Sí, Brandon- Dijo con voz firme- Ese era el apellido de tu familia ¿Qué no lo recuerdos?- Lo ultimo lo dijo con burla.

Claro que no lo recordaba, si lo recordará no habría venido con él, pero ahora ya sabía por que ese apellido me sonaba tan familiar, pues era el mío.

-Pero claro que no me sorprende que no recuerdes, ¿A quien le gustaría recordar a unos padreas así? Además creían que estabas loca y querían deshacerse de ti.

-¡Ya para!- Grite al borde de la histeria, pues el cuerpo me empezó a doler horrible haciéndome caer de rodillas y él solo sonrío con autosuficiencia, parecía como que era eso lo que tenía que pasar y estaba orgulloso.

Mi mente se empezaba a nublar y en ella aparecían imágenes estáticas, como fotografías, de personas que yo no conocía, pesaban muy rápido y no me daban oportunidad de examinarlas, hasta que se detuvo en una en donde aparecían cuatro personas.

Una mujer de mediana estatura, era muy hermosa, con el cabello largo y castaño cayendo con rizos en su espalda, llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo de época y una pequeña niña en brazos de menos de un año. La bebé tenía una linda sonrisa adornando su cara llena de pequeños rizos castaños claros. Al lado de la mujer estaba un hombre alto, de buen porte, vestido con un elegante traje, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos grises muy enigmáticos, se veía que era muy duro pero amaba a su familia. Y por ultimo había una pequeña niña de unos diez años sosteniendo la mano de su padre que, al igual que él, tenía grandes y hermosos ojos grises y cabello negro y lacio cayendo a mitad de su espalda, llevaba un lindo vestido morando con muchos encajes y un moño adornado su cabello del mismo color que el vestido.

Era una hermosa escena familiar por que aporte de que todos los integrantes eran muy bellos, para ser humanos, se notaba un gran amor entre ellos.

Al prestar más atención me di cuenta que en la parte superior y justo en medio de la fotografía sobre esas hermosas figuras había un letrero que decía_** "FAMILIA BRANDON"**_ y en la parte inferior derecha _**"Biloxi, Mississippi 1911"**_con una hermosa caligrafía.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta que se trataba de mi familia y que yo era la pequeña de ojos grises y cabello negro.

Las palabras que anteriormente me había dicho James,_ "Creían que estabas loca y querían deshacerse de ti" _me rondaban en la cabeza, pero al mirar aquella imagen tan llena de amor y alegría no podía creer en ellas, me era imposible.

_En ese momento no supe lo equivocada que estaba._

Yo me encontraba en trance y solo escuche algunos pasos y risas de James, para momentos después despertarme y encontrarme dentro de la cabaña con un James riéndose.

-Ja ja ja, ¿Qué te paso Alice? Hubieras visto tu cara- Dijo entre risas por lo que mi enojo.

-No es gracioso, aparte todo lo que dijiste sobre que mi familia no me quería es mentira- Dije molesta

-Todo lo que te dije es verdad, todo comenzó el día de esa fiesta, si puedes recordarlo comprenderás que todo es cierto.

-¡No!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas y soltando algunos sollozos mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, cuando una punzada horrible me traspasaba la cabeza y una oscuridad envolvente me lleno.

_**JASPER POV**_

En cuanto llegue a casa no me detuve ni siquiera a mirar a los que ahí se encontraban y me dirigí directamente al cuarto de Alice y mío. Tomé una fotografía que acabábamos de tomar hace algunos meses, estábamos abrazados y ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras yo le daba un beso en la mejilla, de pronto sentí un dolor desgarrador en el pecho.

Me preocupe ¿Qué tal si esa era una señal de que le paso algo a Alice y ese dolor me estaba avisando?

Entre en pánico mientras corría escaleras abajo todavía con la foto agarrada fuertemente por mi mano. Me dirigía a la puerta y justo cuando iba a girar la perilla una mano me detuvo tomándome por el brazo.

-Jasper, no debes y lo sabes- Edward dijo muy serio, el sabía muy bien lo que pretendía, pero el debería entenderme.

-Edward por favor, ya no lo soporto, esto me esta matando y tu lo sabes bien.

-Lo se, puedo ver tu dolor al igual que el de toda la familia, ellos también se preocupan por Alice, no hagas que se preocupen por ti también- Después de unos segundos en silencio continuo- Imagínate que te dejo ir ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir Alice al saber que fuiste a buscarla aun cuando ella te dijo que no?

-Se va a sentir herida por mi falta de confianza- Dije con sinceridad y Edward solo asintió

-Jasper, leí los pensamientos de Alice y ella también se sentía muy mal cuando se fue, pero ella quería hacer esto sola y creía que tu la entenderías y apoyarías en su decisión- Él tenia razón y lo sabía.

Pero es que mi familia no lo entendía yo ya no podía más, pensé que mínimo Edward me entendería.

Solté la perilla de la puerta que por sostenerla tan fuerte le deje marcada mi mano y me fui a la sala, me senté a un lado del gran ventanal que da a la entrada del bosque.

Me iba a quedar ahí observando, esperándola, por más que yo quisiera ir, me quedaría, lo que menos deseaba era que Alice pensase que traicione su confianza, aun cuando el dolor de mi pecho se incrementaba.

Sentí cuando mi familia entraba a la sala con Laurent y Victoria.

Carlisle ya les había enseñado la casa y ahora querían descansar un poco (como si lo necesitáramos) y charlar.

Aun cuando estaba de espaldas podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en mí y la gran preocupación de Esme y no era solo por mí, también por Alice, Rose se la pasaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación con grandes zancadas y con Emmett siempre detrás de ella, los dos mostraban enojo y confusión, sobre todo Rose.

Pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparme también en ellos, tenía cosas mejores en que pensar.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba observando esa ventana fijamente sin ninguna señal de MI ANGEL, cuando Rose se sentó a mi lado.

-Jazz, llevas demasiado tiempo aquí, ¿No crees que deberías descansar?

-Para que Rose, si no lo necesito, lo único que necesito es a Alice a mí lado- Dije bajando la mirada de la ventana, después sentí los brazos de Rose que me abrazaban.

-Gracias, enserio necesito apoyo en estos momentos- Dije devolviendo el abrazo.

-Para que están los hermanos, sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti pase lo que pase- Dije mientras se ponía de pie y soltando el abrazo y levantado mi cara con su mano para poder mirarla a los ojos- Ahora pon una sonrisa en tu rostro, que a Ali no le gustaría verte así

Dicho esto salio por la puerta dejando de nuevo solo pero ahora ya estaba más calmado y enserio quería sonreír pero algo me lo impedía.

Devolví la mirada hacia la ventana en espera de señales sobre mi pequeño angelito.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui les dejo el capi 4 en donde Alice empieza a descubrir algo sobre su family<strong>

**Hasta el proximo capi, un abrazo y espero sus RR...**

**BYE**


	5. La fiesta de disfraces

_**Recuerdos del Pasado**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALICE POV<strong>_

-¡No!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas y soltando algunos sollozos mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, cuando una punzada horrible me traspasaba la cabeza y una oscuridad envolvente me lleno.

Empecé a recordar el día en que empezó todo, el día que se convertiría en mi perdición.

**FLASHBACK**

_Biloxi, Mississippi 1918_

-Mary Alice ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que mires a las personas cuando están hablando? Así no es como te eduque- Mi madre seguía con el sermón de todos los días sobre lo mal agradecida que soy, como era una deshonra para la familia y como quería que Cynthia fuera hija única, la mayoría de las veces yo deseaba lo mismo, al menos a ella la trataban bien, mi madre seguía hablando, y yo, como siempre, solo trataba de ignorarla lo más posible, mirando por la ventana que tenía a un lado.

Envidiaba tanto a las aves que volaban libres al otro lado de la ventana, LIBERTAD, era lo que más deseaba desde hace algunos años, desde que mi vida se volvió un infierno eterno.

-¿Me escuchaste Mary Alice?

-Si madre- Dije sin quitar la mirada de la ventana

-Entonces ¿Qué haces todavía ahí sentada? Rápido ve a cambiarte- Me dijo antes de salir del salón.

Lo había olvidado, toda esta discusión era por el gran baile de mascaras que organizaban mis padres está noche, 30 de octubre ¿Gran fecha para un cumpleaños, no? Un día que le quedaba genial a alguien como yo, a alguien a la que la gente llama rara o fenómeno, ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que mis padres daban la fiesta, quería encontrarme un esposo, ya que decían que con mis 17 años ya era edad para el matrimonio, pero yo sabia que la verdadera razón era para que por fin me pudiera ir de la casa, nos les importaba quien fuera mi esposo, seguro me venderían al mejor postor o al primero que me hablara, y ese era uno de los problemas, no es que no fuera bella pues yo era muy hermosa, pero las personas del pueblo se habían encargado de hacerme una gran reputación como bruja y no se que tanto, por eso no tenía pretendiente alguno, nadie se me acercaba, todos me tenía miedo y no se porque ya que yo no les podía hacer daño alguno ni nada por el estilo además ni ellos me conocían ni yo a ellos, eso si que era un miedo injustificable.

Con esos pensamientos me fui escaleras arriba a mi habitación, en cuanto entre me tumbe en mi cama y me puse a pensar como sería todo si no tuviera estas extrañas visiones.

Justamente un día como hoy hace 4 años que ocurrió, cuando cumplí 13 me empezaron a llegar imágenes raras sobre cosas que pasarían, como que la lluvia arruinaría el picnic de mi familia o que mi hermanita Cynthia se caería en el patio, yo no le di mayor importancia al igual que mis padres, pero conforme iba creciendo mis visiones se hacían más precisas y constantes, algunas me asustaban mucho como la de la muerte de la abuela Katty, pero cuando se lo conté a mi madre dijo que solo fue un sueño ya que la abuela estaba muy saludable, sin embargo a la semana murió y justo como yo lo había visto, lo que asusto a mis padres cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que les dije era real y no solo un simple sueño, aunque yo más que nadie deseaba que solo fuera eso, un simple sueño.

Mis padres buscaron a cientos de especialistas y doctores pero todos decían lo mismo: que estaba muy saludable y todo iba bien conmigo, y desde ahí empezaron a pensar que estaba poseída y maldecida por mi fecha de nacimiento. También me llevaron con algunos sacerdotes para que me practicaran exorcismos y todo esto en secreto ya que a mis queridos padres les importaban más las apariencias y lo que la gente iba a decir que la salud de su pequeña hija, pero en un pueblo pequeño como Biloxi, todo se sabe tarde o temprano y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, pronto todo el pueblo hablaba de los Brandon y su hijo maldita, por que así me decian.

Yo trataba de que eso no me afectara, pero todos estos años de malos tratos habían sido demasiados dolorosos, trataba de disimularlo por Cynthia, pero no siempre me era posible ser fuerte, algunas veces todo esto me sobre pasaba y más de una vez Cynti me encontró llorando, ella apenas tenía 7 años y en realidad era todo para mí, si no fuera por ella yo ya me hubiera largado de esta casa, pero la amaba demasiado como para dejarla además ella no tiene la culpa de los padres que nos tocaron aunque a ella la trataban normal y con cariño, todo lo contrario a mí, pero eso me hacia feñiz, por lo menos no la discriminaban ni nada, pero ella también había visto las discusiones que casi todos los días sostenía con mis padres y también sabía que no siempre era culpa mía que ellos me gritaran, era una niña muy lista para su edad y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas de las que mis padres no estaban consientes, como que mis visiones no las controlaba o que no son tan malas como parecen. Cynti siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Mary Alice ¿Ya estas lista? Por que los invitados ya empezaron a llegar- Grito mi madre desde la planta baja sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya casi madre, enseguida bajo- Ovio eso era mentira ni siquiera me había empezado a arreglar, pero era mejor no hacerla enojar en estos momentos.

Me levante con pesadez de la cama, yo no quería estar en la maldita fiesta, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, no había visto nada sobre esta noche y esa era una de las partes que me preocupaba.

Me apresure a estar lista ya que si no bajaba rápido mi madre subiría por mí, mi disfraz era muy hermoso y lo había hecho yo misma por lo que nadie además de mi hermanita lo había visto.

Era un hermoso vestido de seda con matices azules y un toque de morado sobre una base blanca, estaba un poco ajustado debajo del pecho pero después tenia una caída irregular ya que un pedazo quedaba sobre la mitad de mi pierna, otro en la rodilla y as hasta llegar al tobillo, el antifaz solo cubría mis ojos y tenía mucha pedrería que le daba unos brillos hermosos cuando la luz los tocaba y por ultimo tenia unas hermosas alas de una tela casi transparente también con un diseño de pedrería sobre ellas. Era el disfraz de un hada y como yo era pequeña para mi edad y con rasgos muy finos ese disfraz me quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Me rice un poco el cabello ya que lo tenía muy largo, liso y perfectamente cuidado, yo adoraba mi pelo, una vez que tuve el cabello rizado me puse un poco de maquillaje y brillo en los labios.

Me mire dos veces más al espejo antes de salir dando saltitos de mi cuarto, estaba orgullosa de mi trabajo pues me veía realmente bien, pero aun no estaba segura si la fiesta iría bien.

Asome la cabeza por las escaleras y pude ver que había muchas luces, musica muy hermosa y el salón estaba casi lleno, supongo que todos los invitados ya debían de haber llegado.

Hice una seña al chico que hacia las presentaciones y espere a que me presentaran, me coloque en la parte alta de las escaleras pero en un lugar donde nadie pudiera verme.

Escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta –Señoras y señores, por favor recibamos a la señorita Mary Alice Brandon- instantáneamente el silencio se hizo presente y casi pude ver como todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre la escalera expectantes de mi aparición.

Respire profundamente antes de hacer mi aparición, trate de relajar mi rostro y verme feliz.

Camine con pasos firmes hacia la entrada de las escaleras haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de bajar con mis andares de bailarina, ya muchos me habían dicho que bailaba en lugar de caminar.

Cuando iba a la mitad podía escuchar los murmullos de los presentes, había desde _"OH que hermosa parece una pequeña hada de algún cuento" "Yo quiero un vestido como ese" _hasta _"¿Esa es la loca Brandon?""Maldita bruja, la odio"_ . Reconocí ese ultimo como el de Katrina Robinson, una chica que enserio me odiaba y no pasaba ni la más mínima oportunidad para hacerme la vida imposible, pero no le preste atención, hoy no la dejaría salirse con la suya, en cambio apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro que la hizo rabiar más.

La sonrisa era de autosuficiencia y se hacia más y más grande mientras bajaba, pues había logrado mi objetivo, IMPACTAR; y aunque muchos comentarios fueron criticas u ofensas la verdad no me importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas y no iba a dejar que eso me arruinara la noche, además comprendí que sus criticas eran por celos ya que sus vestidos y cabello eran un completo asco por lo que mi sonrisa se ensaco más, si era posible, y les mande una mirada orgullosa y burlona al grupo de Katrina que no dejaba de cuchichear sobre mí.

Mi madre fue la primera en recibirme con un _"Estas hermosa cariño"_ ja, que falsas sonaban esas palabras en su boca, la ultima vez que lo dijo enserio y no estaba comprometida por ser una fiesta o algo así, fue hace años, mis padres se transformaban totalmente frente a las demás personas pues me trataban con un cariño 100% falso, por que cuando estábamos solos empezaban los reclamos y discusiones siempre con una misma conclusión _"Que yo era una malagradecida y que por lo menos debería comportarme, que debería esta agradecida por todo lo que me han dado y no hacerlos pasar vergüenzas en todas las fiestas que vamos, también en como era una deshonra para todos los Brandon"_ Me recriminaban cada que tenían una oportunidad el tema de las visiones ¿Qué ellos no comprendían que yo no las controlaba? ¡Llegaban solas y ya!

Mi madre me tomo del brazo para hacerse paso entre la multitud hasta llegar con un pequeño grupo de hombres ya mayores, los reconocí como socios de mi padre.

-Señores, les presento a mi querida hija, Mary Alice Brandon- Cuando mi madre me dijo querida la volteé a ver con incredulidad pero ella lo ignoro.

-Mucho gusto- Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Elizabeth, nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hija tan hermosa- Dijo uno de ellos a mi madre- Un gusto, soy Richard- Tomo mi mano y deposito un beso sobre ella, no me gusto la forma en que me miraba, daba miedo.

-¿Cuántos años cumples pequeña?- Dijo el que parecía el más viejo, me recordaba a mi abuelo por lo que le sonreí amablemente

-17

-Pues Feliz Cumpleaños querida- Él también me dedico una linda sonrisa como aquellas del abuelo Frank y su voz algo ronca pero cargada de cariño era muy parecida

-Ya eres toda una señorita- Volvió a decir Richard, instintivamente dirigí mi mirada en su dirección pero el me la correspondió con una mirada de deseo, eso me dio escalofríos y mucho asco.

Mi madre y él se dieron una mirada cómplice, todo comenzaba a cuadrar, de seguro ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo y querían que estuviese con Richard, estaba casi segura de que era casado, entonces ¿mi madre quería que yo fuera su querida o que? ¡Ahora si que se había vuelto loca!, eso si que no, si todos estos años había permitido que me controlara ¡Ya no más!, eso enserio que me hizo enojar y esta vez si que mi madre me escucharía, pero tendría que esperar a que terminara la fiesta, no podía arma una escena aquí de por sí ya se hablaba mucho sobre mí, no necesitaba un escándalo más en mi historial.

-Fue un placer conocerlos, pero si me disculpan me tengo que ir- Dije dando la vuelta, pero no sin antes darles una mirada furiosa a mi madre y a Richard

-Mary Alice, espera- Trataron de detenerme pero yo ya estaba lejos.

Había muchas personas bailando en la pista al compás de los violines solo que no pude reconocer a nadie ya que todos traían disfraz.

Observe a mi hermanita muy alegre, por lo menos ella se divierte, eso me hizo olvidar un poco el trago amargo de hace un rato, también vi a mi padre que estaba hablando con un joven alto de cabello claro y todo vestido de negro, al parecer se percataron de mi mirada por que mi padre volteo en mi dirección y me dedico una sonrisa, lo que me desconcertó muchísimo, después regreso su mirada al tipo ese de negro y le dijo algo, sobre mí creo, por que también volteo en mi dirección.

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos, no voy a negar que ese chico era muy atractivo, pero había algo en sus ojos que llamo mi atención pues eran de un rojo carmesí intenso, más movida por la curiosidad que por otra cosa me coloque a un lado de William, mi padre, para esperar a que nos presentaran. En todo momento el extraño no quito su enigmática mirada de mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí le dejo un nuevo capi, y pido disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero prometo el proximo capi pronto<strong>_

_**Un abrazo, dejen sus comentarios, cuidense...**_

_**BYE**_


	6. La verdad siempre duele, demasiado

_**Recuerdos del Pasado**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALICE POV<strong>_

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos, no voy a negar que ese chico era muy atractivo, pero había algo en sus ojos que llamo mi atención pues eran de un rojo muy intenso, más movida por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, me coloque a un lado de William, mi padre, para esperar a que nos presentaran. En todo momento el extraño no quito su enigmática mirada de mí.

-Oh, Mary Alice, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti- Dijo mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a mostrase en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Y se puede saber de que? Padre- Dije con curiosidad, ya que el extraño joven y yo sosteníamos una batalla de miradas.

-Es que James quería conocerte- Dijo con una mirada picara después de ver como nos mirábamos.

-James Witherdale, un placer- Dijo tomando mi mano, estaba muy frío y un estremecimiento pasó por mi cuerpo, cuando sus labios iban a tocar mi mano, mi vista se nublo revelándome una visión.

"_Estaba en un bosque, mi cuerpo yacía tirado en el piso mientras corría un poco de sangre de unos pequeños orificios en el lado derecho de mi cuello, también estaba James a unos metros de cuerpo ya sin vida, tenia los ojos al igual que los labios de un rojo escarlata impresionante, de sus labios se escapaba un pequeño hilo de sangre y mientras él se relamía los labios observaba con una gran sonrisa mi cadáver" _

Retire mi mano bruscamente ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de mi padre, pero no me importo y lo mire con mis ojos llenos de confusión y desorbitados. ¡James quería matarme! Más bien, él va a matarme.

-Mary Alice ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto mi padre después de ver cómo las miradas que ahora le lanzaba a James eran muy diferentes a las primeras, ahora eran con miedo, confusión, odio, etc.- Por favor discúlpala James, creo que no se siente muy bien, es un poco tímida nada más- Ahora mi padre se dirigía a él disculpándose por mi comportamiento anterior- Si me disculpas tengo que hablar con mi hija un momento, ahora regresamos- Volvió a decir mi padre antes de tomar mi brazo fuertemente, haciéndome apretar los ojos y los labios con fuerza para no soltar un grito, y llevándome a su despacho a pocos metros del salón principal.

Cuando entramos y cerramos la puerta a nuestras espaldas por fin me soltó el brazo, que ahora estaba todo rojo y me ardía mucho por la fuerza con la que me sujetaba.

-En que estabas pensando para comportarte así- Soltó enojado

-Pero padre, tuve una visión, él me quiere matar y va a lograrlo si no hacemos algo- Dije con voz temblorosa ya que las lagrimas comenzaba a amenazar con salir de mis ojos con tan solo recordar aquellas imágenes en donde aparecía muerta, congelada en medio del bosque y desangrada.

-¡Visiones! Todo esto es culpa tuya y de tus malditas visiones, por esas cosas no tienes a nadie- Dijo esto casi gritando, después su respiración se hizo más profunda para después soltar un suspiro- Ahora quiero que vuelvas y le pidas disculpas, quizás no lo hallas asustado con tu actitud y todavía tengas otra oportunidad- Parecía que pensaba en voz alta, sobre todo el lo ultimo que dijo ya que miraba a la nada. ¡Y me decían a mi loca!

-Pero papá, él me va a matar, ¿Qué no te importa?- Las lagrimas ya surcaban mis mejillas cayendo debajo del antifaz.

-Nada de peros, mejor da las gracias de que alguien se halla fijado en ti, el chico parecía muy interesado- En comerme, eso estaba claro, al menos para mí.

-No te importa lo que me pase ¿Verdad?- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pues yo sabía que le importaba poco lo que pasara conmigo y que si moría seria mejor, una carga menos, como él me llamaba, por que para él, mi padre, eso era justamente, solo una carga más con la que lidiar.

-Para ser sincero contigo, la verdad no me importa, ese ya no es asunto mío y si James te quiere matar o te mata será por que algo le hiciste- Dicho esto soltó unas carcajadas- Ahora quiero que regreses a la fiesta, no hay que hacer esperar a el destino- No podía creer lo que oía, ese señor, por que ya no era mi padre, dejo de serlo en el momento que deseo mi muerte, que estaba frente a mí prefería entregarme a extraños y olvidarse de mi existencia para siempre, que yo muriera o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasarme le importaba poco.

Mis lagrimas se incrementaron, no sabía que me dolía más, si el odio que mis padres me tenía y la poco importancia que tenían sobre mí o cualquier cosa que me pasara, o que tendría que regresar a la maldita fiesta que acababa de marcar el inició de todo y enfrentar a mi asesino.

-Te odio- No pude contener las palabras pero en cuanto las dije mi padre sonrío. No se que le hacia gracia, ¿A caso le gustaba que lo odiara?

-Pues entonces el odio es mutuo, no puedo creer como pude tener a una hija como tú, no, tú no eres una hija, eres un maldito monstruo, no puedo creer que llegue a amar a alguien como tú y enserio lamento el día en que naciste- Escupió cada palabra con un odio inmenso, eso fue lo más doloroso que alguien me había dicho, enserio me dolió en lo más profundo y hondo de mi corazón, no podía creer que esa persona a la que tantos años admire y adore, ahora me estuviera diciendo todo esto. Tenia una idea muy equivocada de el señor que me engendro, por que solo era eso, nunca fue un verdadero padre.

-Quiero que regreses con James ¡Ahora!- Su tono se volvió totalmente serió.

-No, no volveré- Lo rete, ya había abierto los ojos y me di cuenta de la familia que tenía y si todos estos año me deje manipular y manejar por ellos fue por el gran amor que les tenía y por la esperanza que albergaba de que algún día cambiarían, pero ese día nunca llegó ni llegara. Era momento de enfrentar la realidad para mí y para ellos.

-No me importa lo que quieras o pienses, tu solamente tiene que obedecer y si esta noche todo sale bien ganamos todos. Tu te podrás ir de esta casa y nosotros ya no tendremos una hija loca y posesionada por él demonio- Dicho esto me arrancó el antifaz de la cara con un movimiento rápido y fuerte haciendo que mi cabeza girara y soltara un sollozo, después saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a frotarlo bruscamente por mi cara intentando secar las lagrimas que no se detenían.

-Quiero que pongas una sonrisa, por que con esa cara asustaras a todos

Cuando termino con mi cara me llevo a empujones al salón, con James.

-Ya esta todo solucionado ¿Verdad Mary Alice?- Mi padre me insinuaba a contestar

-Claro padre, lo siento James no se que me ocurrió- Claro que sabia que pasaba pero no podía desafiar una vez más a mi padre y tampoco podía elevar mi mirada, tenia miedo de encontrarme con sus ojos y reflejarme en ellos, temía miedo de ver mi sangre en su boca.

-No se preocupe señor Brandon, todo esta bien- William suspiro con alivio- Mary Alice, me gustaría que me acompañaras al balcón, la noche esta hermosa- Me vi obligada a aceptar su proposición mientras en mi interior me moría de miedo.

Caminamos hacia la terraza y por fin pude levantar mi mirada, me sorprendí pues la luna esta hermosa y en todo su esplendor, brillaba en el centro de cielo con cientos de estrellas a sus lados. Una mano sobre la mía rompió mis pensamientos instantáneamente.

-Mary Alice, es un nombre muy bonito

-Gracias- Dije asustada mientras planeaba como alejarme, pero en cuanto me iba a soltar de su agarre lo hizo más fuerte y me acerco hacia él.

-¿Te vas tan pronto linda? La noche todavía es joven o es que acaso me tienes miedo.

-Aléjese de mí, por favor, suélteme- De nuevo las lagrimas amenazaban a mis ojos pues la visión se hizo presente, intente forcejear pero con resultados nulos.

-¿Por qué? No muerdo… mucho- Dijo mostrando sus colmillos extremadamente blanco y muy largos al igual que puntiagudos.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- Mi voz salió en un pequeño susurro pues no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Oh linda, estas muy asustada, pero no te preocupes no sufrirás… mucho- Se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a mi cuello- Hueles delicioso ¿Sabías?- Susurro en mi cuello, cerca de mi oído.

No se como lo hice pero me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr, pero no llegue muy lejos pues me arrincono en la esquina más oscura del balcón, pegada a la pared y donde solamente la luna alumbrada con su luz plateada.

-Déjame en paz por favor, yo no te eh hecho nada malo- Logre decir, pero la voz empezaba a quebrarse por que ya estaba llorando.

-Me gustan la chicas atrevidas, pero por favor princesita no llores- Dijo mientras me limpiaba una lagrima que caía solitaria por mi mejilla- Tu no me has hecho nada, esto no es tu culpa, pero no lo puedo evitar es que solamente tu sangre me llama y no puedo ni quiero resistirme a su llamado.

Mi cuerpo se tenso cuando sentí su fría respiración en mi cuello, tenía mi cuerpo aprisionado contra la pared y no tenía escapatoria, sabía que si no hacia algo pronto habría llegado mi fin, cuando sentí que sus colmillos iban a penetrar mi garganta no pude hacer otra cosa más que gritar llamando la atención de todos los invitados y, por supuesto, de mis padres.

-Mary Alice ¿Por qué gritas?- Dijo mi padre notablemente furioso

-Padre…es que él… sus colmillos...¡Me va a matar!- Logre decir entre sollozos

-Esta completamente loca- Dijo James que se encontraba ha unos metros alejado de mí

-Discúlpala, es solo que esta algo nerviosa- Trato de justificarse mi padre

-No, ella esta completamente loca, y yo que creía que todo lo que se decía en el pueblo sobre los Brandon era mentira- Cada vez estaba más alejado y caminaba a la salida diciendo incoherencias acerca de mi salud mental y la del pobre hombre que tuviera la desdicha de casarse conmigo. Pero antes de salir me guiño un ojo lo que incremento mi llanto.

La fiesta como era de esperarse termino minutos después, ya que yo no podía controlar mi llanto y mis padres no soportaban los murmullos de la gente que me señalaba.

Mi madre trataba por todos los medios posibles justificar mi comportamiento pero solo logro echar más leña al fuego.

-Señores- Dijo mi padre mientras esperaba a que todos se callaran- Quisiera pedirles que por favor se retiraran, como se dieron cuenta Mary Alice no se encuentra bien, la pobre a estado realmente enferma y la fiebre le causa delirios. También me haría muy feliz que olvidaran el pequeño incidente que acaba de suceder –indico más en tono de orden que de petición. Cuando el último invitado abandono la casa, los gritos comenzaron.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Arruinaste nuestro apellido, eres una inconsciente, que vamos a hacer ahora para poder limpiarlo- Resonó la voz de mi padre, mientras mi madre lloraba en el sofá, preguntándose que cosa había hecho mal para que yo resultara así.

-Lárgate a tu habitación, que no quiero verte la cara, enserio Mary Alice no puedo creer que arruinaste tu ultima oportunidad, créeme que esto no se va a quedar así, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto- Dijo completamente enfurecido

No pude replicar, así que sin decir ni una solo palabra me dirigí a mi habitación, necesitaba desahogarme y con ellos cerca era totalmente imposible.

En cuanto llegue me tumbe en la cama y empecé a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, tenia que sacar todo lo que me estaba matando lentamente desde adentro.

Escuche unos ruidos desde afuera de mi ventana por lo que me asome no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca para evitarme gritar al ver a James en el patio de mi casa con una gran sonrisa.

Cerré mis ojos y moví negando con la cabeza muchas veces tratando de convencerme a mi misma que todo esto no estaba pasando y era un mal sueño, pero cuando volví a abrirlos él seguía allí observándome.

-Buenas noches muñeca, sueña conmigo- Dijo, más bien grito y me sorprendió que mis padres no hubieran oído, antes de irse me mando un beso y se adentro en el bosque a una velocidad impresionante.

Caí de espaldas sobre la pared, ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí? Yo nunca había lastimado a nadie, siempre había tratado de ser la mejor hija y mira con lo que me recompensan, mis padres me odian y tengo a un monstruo, por que estaba segura que James no era humano, persiguiéndome y tratando de matarme.

Estuve varios minutos llorando en silencio hasta que escuche abrirse la puesta dejando a la vista a mi pequeña hermanita Cynthia con pijama mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano y en la otra sostenía un oso de peluche. Seguramente los gritos de hace un rato la habían despertado.

-¿Qué pasa Cynthi? Te desperté- Pregunte tratando de contener el llanto y de que mi voz no se quebrara.

-No llores Allí, no me gusta verte llorar- Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi cama

-Ven pequeña- La tome en brazos y la subí conmigo, nos quedamos así abrazadas hasta que el sueño nos venció, pero en toda la noche no pude evitar pensar en James y en el infierno que se había convertido mi vida el primer día en que lo conocí…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aqui estoy yo de new con un nuevo capi y espero que les gusto por que a mi me parecio bueno... <strong>_

_**Enserio que odie a James y a los papas de Alice aquí, pero ¿Qué le depara a la pobre Alice más adelante? Por que aqui no acaba todo, hay más. Bueno les dejo con esa pregunta y veremos como sigue en el proximo capi...**_

_**Un abrazo cuidense y espero sus comentarios... **_

_**BYE**_


	7. Pasado y presente, mala combinación

_**_**Recuerdos del Pasado**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALICE POV<strong>_

Mi vista empezaba a aclararse, la luz me cegaba de poco a poco, pero ya no estaba en mi habitación con Cynthia, no, ahora estaba en una vieja cabaña atada de pies y manos con cadenas, un momento ¿Atada? ¿Por qué? ¿En donde estaba?

Observe un leve movimiento al fondo de la habitación, levante la cara para encontrarme con James sonriente sentado en la que parecía un pequeño comedor de madera.

Comprendí que todo lo anterior era un recuerdo, un simple recuerdo muy cruel a decir verdad. Nunca me imagine que en mi vida humana pudiera sufrir tanto, pero algo, un presentimiento me decía que todavía faltaba mucho por ser revelado, muchos más recuerdos y más dolor.

Una pequeña risa me saco de mis pensamientos haciendo que me diera cuenta de la situación en que me encontraba. La ira me llegó de lleno.

-¡¿Que significa esto?- Grite todavía con los recuerdos mareándome.

-Te estoy preparando para lo que sigue, por que lo más seguro es que te vas a alterar, más, y quieras matarme después- Dijo lenta y pausadamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. James estaba sentado muy tranquilamente al otro lado de la pequeña habitación.

Trate de ponerme de pie, pero con la cadenas era muy difícil. Jale con todas mis fuerzas las cadenas para tratar de zafarme, pero no conseguí moverlas ni un milímetro, estaba muy bien sujeta, lo más seguro es que le había tomado algo de tiempo sujetarlas y asegurarlas bien, eso me llevo a otra pregunta: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Demasiado para mi gusto- Dijo James algo aburrido, lo mire confundida -¿Qué? Yo solo respondo a tu pregunta –Entonces había estado pensando en voz alta, tendría que ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante mientras me encontrara con James

-Muy bien ¿En donde íbamos?- Pregunto James pensativo, parecía que hablaba para sí mismo –Creo que dijiste algo sobre una pelea con tus padres –Seguía hablando casi en un susurro -¡A sí! –Casi lo grito haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco por el susto -¿Ya viste lo del hospital?

-¿Hospital?- Fue lo único que pude preguntar, pues estaba muy confundida. Empecé a enumerar lo que recordaba.

1. La fiesta.

2. James en el balcón. (Me estremecí al volver a recordar ese momento)

3. La pelea con mis padres.

4. Cynti dormida en mis brazos.

Pero no había ningún hospital para mí, no recordaba ni siquiera una pequeña mención de esté.

-Creo que todavía no- Dijo James después de ver mi cara de confusión y que no planeaba decir nada. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la cabaña –OK, después del incidente en la fiesta, tus padres te internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico –Dijo como si eso le trajera lindos recuerdos.

-¿Psiquiátrico?- Eso no podía ser bueno. Pero ¿Cómo podía creer en James después de los recuerdos amargos que me llegaron de él?

-Sí, psiquiátrico- Confirmo –Como te dije antes de creían loca, pero tu debiste de haberlo confirmado ¿No?. Cuando estaba medio inconsciente murmurabas cosas sin sentido, bueno, al menos eso eran para mí. Y creo que la pelea con tus padres fue muy fuerte ¿Te sorprendería que después de eso te mandaran al loquero?- Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin perder la calma.

Ahora que lo decía, era muy probable, pues ya había comprobado los padres que tenía, ¿Por qué abría de sorprenderme que hicieran eso? Al fin y al cabo no les importaba de moría esa misma noche.

Trague la ponzoña acumulada en mi boca al ver como las palabras cobraban sentido. James asintió en señal de aprobación.

Trate de buscar en mi cabeza una pizca de ese recuerdo. "Hospital psiquiátrico" "Loca" "Loquero". Todas esas palabras se arremolinaban y hacían eco en mi cabeza, me empujaban a un agujero negro, a un abismo sin la minima luz en él.

Caí, no lo pude evitar, sentí la presión en mi pecho y mis ojos completamente cegados a causa de la oscuridad. Cuando sentí que todo había pasado ya trate de abrir mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con algo que no esperaba ver, tan pronto.

**FLASHBACK.**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, parpadeando repetidamente tratando de que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que entraba de lleno por mi ventana.

Quise estirarme ya que mi cuerpo estaba todo entumecido, pero algo me lo impidió, un pequeño bultito sujetaba fuertemente mi brazo. Era Cynti que dormía placenteramente a mi lado.

Me levante lentamente y con cuidado de la cama, no la quería despertar. A juzgar por la luz todavía era temprano.

Una vez fuera de la cama, estire mis brazos y otras partes de mi cuerpo que se encontraban todavía adormiladas. Me dirigí al baño, una ducha no me caería nada mal.

Llene la tina y coloque algunas sales, estuve metida un rato, en verdad necesitaba un momento de relajación.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, cuando estuve frente a mi tocador me esperaba una muy desagradable sorpresa.

Había una rosa blanca con un listón negro, tenía una nota amarrada de ella, la tome en mis manos para poder leer, la nota decía: _"Disfruta tus últimos días muñequita, que pronto vendré por ti" _La rosa se cayo de mis manos que sujetaban mi boca reprimiendo un grito, mis ojos se empezaron a empañar a causa del miedo. ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Cuándo?, eran esas algunas de las preguntas que más me aterraban, pero tenía otra mucho más importante que todas las anteriores.

_¿Por qué si ya estaba en mi habitación me dejo viva?_

Esta claro que yo soy su principal objetivo, pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo mientras dormía? Era una presa mucho más fácil, ¿Por qué esperar? ¿Por qué advertirme? ¿Qué clase de creatura es James? ¿Por qué quiere matarme?

La cabeza me empezó a doler a causa de tantas dudas, caí de rodillas produciendo un estruendo. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, en pocos segundos ya inundaban la habitación completa.

Estaba sobre el frío piso de mi habitación, hasta que sentí unos calidos bracitos rodear mi cuerpo. Era Cynti, la había despertado.

-¿Alli?, ¿Qué tienes Alli?- Dijo somnolienta

-Nada Cynti, vuelve a dormir ¿Sí?- Le dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con mi brazo

-No, yo me quiero quedar contigo- Dijo aferrándose todavía más a mi cuerpo

-Por favor, ve a tu habitación, Cynthia quiero estar sola- Dije suplicando que ella me entendiera

Solo asintió y salio de mi cuarto, no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Agradecí internamente que ella lo comprendiera, ahora si podía desahogarme.

Estuve llorando un rato en la esquina de la habitación hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Señorita Alice? ¿Señorita, esta ahí?- Decía una voz detrás de la puerta

Después de unos minutos la voz se detuvo, pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de avanzada edad, no muy alta y con un rostro en forma de corazón, su cabello ya estaba adquiriendo un tono blanquecino. Era Martha, mi nana y la de Cinty, casi desde que tengo memoria ella me ah cuidado.

Recorrió la habitación con los ojos hasta llegar a un pequeño bulto que temblaba a causa de los sollozos incontrolables de su garganta. Era yo.

-¡Oh por dios! Alice ¿Qué te paso?- Corrió hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazo fuertemente, ella era la única que me decía Alice además de Cynthia que me decían así.

-Nana es horrible, él quiere matarme- Dije entre sollozos

-¿Quién mi niña? ¿Quién quiere hacer tal cosa?

-James- Dije su nombre en un susurro y los temblores se aceleraron, las lagrimas caían como ríos en mi cara.

-¿Quién es James?- Pregunto mi nana

-¡Mary Alice, baja ya!- Se escucho el grito de mi madre desde la planta baja lo cual aumento los sollozos

-Ya mi niña, shhh, toda va a estar bien, solo fue un mal sueño- Trataba de consolarme sobando mi espalda y ayudando a levantarme- Ahora arréglate que tus padres quieren hablar contigo, al parecer es algo muy serio- Dijo limpiándome las lagrimas con su pañuelo. Respire profundo un par de veces en lo que los sollozos se calmaban y le di una pequeña sonrisa a mi nana que termino en una mala mueca en mi rostro -¿Vez? Así esta mejor- Al decir esto salio de la habitación dejándome sola de nuevo.

Me vestí como pude y me puse algo de maquillaje, mis ojos estaban rojísimos por haber llorando tanto y tenía unas terribles ojeras moradas debajo de los ojos. Las tenía que disimular muy bien pues si mi madre las veía las preguntas no se harían esperar.

Cuando estuve segura que no las verían baje a toda velocidad, pero una gran carcajada detuvo mi carrera, mire por la ventana que daba al jardín y vi a Cynti jugando con Martha, se veían muy felices y por un momento desee ser ella.

Más abajo encontré a mi padre parado al pie de las escaleras esperándome, no dijo nada cuando llegue a su lado, solamente empezó a caminar al despacho donde mi madre ya nos esperaba.

-¡Por fin llegas! Llevamos horas esperándote- Se notaba que estaba muy molesta.

-Lo siento madre- No tenia ganas de una discusión en estos momentos.

-¡¿Lo sientes? Es lo único que sabes decir ¿O que?- Mi madre si que estaba furiosa, yo no me distingo mucho por mi paciencia, mi temperamento es algo explosivo

-¡Pues que quieres que te digas! Ni siquiera se porque me estoy disculpando- Y allí va la paciencia

-¡Ya basta!- Ahora era la voz de mi padre la que resonaba

-Pero William, ¿No viste como me respondió?- Decía mi madre haciéndose la mártir, yo solo rodé los ojos, enserio no podría tener un comportamiento más infantil.

-Basta ya Elizabeth, tenemos cosas mucho más importantes de las que hablar- Dijo mi padre con un tono serio.

-Mary Alice, no puedes seguir así, tu comportamiento esta dejando el nombre de esta familia por los suelos y no voy a permitir que por tus idioteces toda la familia pague. ¿Qué culpa tiene tu madre o tu hermana de tus locuras?- Su tono cada vez se volvía más furioso, estaba enojada se le veía en los ojos.

Yo solo atinaba a mirar el piso como si fuera lo más interesante, los gritos resonaban por toda la habitación, todos llenos de reproches y regaños.

Mi padre todavía no terminaba con su "Gran" discurso cuando mi vista se nublo con otra de mis malditas visiones.

"_Era la fachada de un enorme hospital a un lado del bosque, llovía a cantaros y un rayo lo ilumino dándole una apariencia realmente tétrica."_ La escena cambio, _"Ahora era una puerta con el número 123 de color negro en la parte superior de esta, debajo de numero había una pequeña ventana, no más grande de 10 cm. con barrotes, en interior de la habitación era blanco completamente, las paredes tenían una especie de acolchado algo desgastado, también había un apequeña cama casi a la altura del piso, su edredón se veía algo gris por el uso. La pequeña habitación solo tenía una ventana sobre la cama que, también, tenía barrotes" _La fachada del hospital volvió a aparecer, pero ahora se podía apreciar el letrero en la alto de esté que decía: **HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO **

-¡No!- Grite haciendo a mi padre callar mientras lo veía fijamente con mi mirada que se empezaba a cristalizar

-¿Ahora por que gritas?- Dijo mi padre al cual le centellaban los ojos a causa de la ira

-No me iré a ningún psiquiátrico- Dije decidida, yo no podía ir a ese lugar ¿Qué seria de Cynthia si yo no estaba aquí?

-Pero si yo no eh dicho nada sobre un psi… Ah, ¿Son las malditas visiones, no?- Me grito en la cara, tomo mi silencio como un afirmativo para seguir hablando –Pues vete enterando ahí es donde vas a terminar…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capi.<strong>

**Por fin Alice salio de ese horrible recuerdo para entrar a uno peor. En el siguiente capi veremos como llevan a Alli a ese espantoso lugar, por que claro que pondra resistencia, y tambien vamos ver ver como es su recibimiento en el hospital. **

**P.D. Los invito a pasar a leer mi nueva historia "Because of You" originalmete era un songfic, pero ustedes que creen ¿La continuo o que se quede como esta? Lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Espero que les guste el capi, un abrazo, cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo...**

**BYE**


End file.
